Within the Numbers of Organization 13
by Zero Wolfbane
Summary: Little short stories about the adventures of Zero and her dog Maxis, two new members of organization 13 who, oddly enough aren't nobodies. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do however own Maxis and Zero.

Chapter 1: Zero, Xemnas, and Maxis

"Maxis! Maxis!!" Zero called out as she wandered the halls of the castle. She took a deep breath. "MAXIS!!!!!!"

Normally, Maxis, her German Shepard, would come running to her, usually carrying Xigbar's gun in his mouth. She didn't notice the darkness behind her.

"What's wrong, Zero?" Zero turned to see Xemnas.

"Oh! Superior!" Zero bowed, politely. "I'm sorry. I lost sight of Maxis. Did I disturb you?"

"Not exactly." Zero blinked. "I was actually looking for you."

"For what?"

"Follow me." Zero blinked but followed him, like a little child following her older sibling. He led her to his own office. He opened the door. Inside was Maxis, chewing on some papers Xemnas was working on. Zero's face distorted into a mix of fear, relief and anger.

"Oh Maxis!" She hugged her pet, who barked happily. Suddenly she shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT?! EATING THE SUPERIOR'S PAPERS?! BAD DOG!" Xemnas smirked as Maxis' ears went down in sadness. Zero's scolding was ceased when Xemnas started to get his stuff together. "Do you need any help, Superior?"

"No, no. I'm quite alright." Zero nodded and bowed. Maxis bowed his head and followed Zero out of the office. Xemnas sighed. "I don't know why I let him do this…"

"Max, did you have to do that?" Zero asked her pet as she walked with him down the hall.

"Yes, I did. I needed to learn how to spell his name." Maxis said as he trotted behind her into the kitchen.

"Why?"

"It could tell us what his original name was."

"What was it?"

"Not sure. All I know is…Well…His name spells man sex." Zero laughed out loud as he said this.

"Max, you are so stupid."

"Hey, it's true." Zero chuckled.

"Let's go bug Axe and Demy." Maxis barked happily, running after her as she ran off.

End of Chapter 1

Next Chapter coming as soon as I can get it typed.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I DON'T own KH2 or Organization 13. If I did...well it'd be insane.

Chapter 2: Zero, Xigbar and Xaldin

"Hey, Xaldin? Why does Xigbar make a fool of himself?" Zero asked the Whirlwind Lancer as she followed him around the castle. He looked at her, tiredly.

"I don't know. I don't speak or understand moron." He said. Zero tilted her head. Xigbar walked into view, making Zero smile. Xaldin groaned slightly. "Oh no…"

"XIGGY!!!" Zero declared, tackling Xigbar. He yelped and fell over. Zero smiled, on top of him. "Hiya, Xigs. What's up?"

"Get off of me, Z." he muttered.

"Aw but Xiggy—"

"And don't call me Xiggy." Zero sighed and flipped off of him.

"You're no fun, Xigbar."

"Hey, now. That's not nice." Xigbar said as he got up. Xaldin chuckled.

"Even Xaldin's more fun than you!" Xaldin looked at Zero with a look that mirrored Xigbar's reaction. Xaldin sighed.

"Hey! I'm more fun than this... this... Jamaican wannabe!" Zero gasped as Xaldin glared at him. Suddenly her look changed to that of confusion.

"Xigbar? What's a Jamaican?" Xigbar opened his mouth to explain then closed it. He shrugged.

"I don't know." Zero giggled when Xaldin fell over.

"YOU'RE CALLING ME SOMETHING THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT?!" Zero's giggling turned into extreme laughter as Xaldin started yelling at Xigbar. Xigbar started yelling back. This only made her giggle more. Axel and Zexion appeared behind the giggling girl, looking confused.

"Z? What's going on?" Axel asked as Zero laughed harder with Xigbar's punch to Xaldin. Zero turned to him and Zexion.

"Oh, h-h-h-hi, Axey!" Zero said, trying to stop her giggling. That didn't work because Xaldin and Xigbar had pulled out the big guns no pun intended for Xigbar. Axel sighed.

"Let's go, Giggles. It's time for you to walk Maxis." Zero giggled as he pushed her away, Zexion following.

Hours later, Xaldin and Xigbar finally realized that Zero wasn't there.

"She did it again, Xigbar."

"Yep. She got us to fight."

End of Chapter 2

Note: I know it seems like I'm being mean to Xigbar and Xaldin, but don't get me wrong. I love these guys. Anyway Chapter three will be on the way within a few days!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, unlike the last two chapters, this one is kind of short. I could not think of anything else to write for these two. But this means I can post it up quicker! Squee! ….My friends are getting to me.

Axel: When am I showing up?!

Zero Wolfbane: Your chapter's later. Be patient.

Demyx: Axel, you were in the last chapter. And I haven't shown up yet either!

Zero Wolfbane: Patience is one thing you don't have.

Anyway here's chapter three.

**Chapter 3:** Zero with Vexen and Lexaeus

Zero was watching Vexen as he did some experiments on Lexaeus. Why? Zero wouldn't let him use the Shadows or Maxis. Vexen glanced at Zero when she started to droop in her seat.

"Are you tired?"

"Kind of. No offense, but this isn't my kind of fun." Zero told him.

"Then go hang out with Axel, Demyx and Roxas." Vexen suggested.

"But I like hanging out with you guys." Zero said, smiling.

"Zero, what did Saix teach you about lying?" Lexaeus asked. Zero looked off to the side.

"He said I only should lie to Marly and Larxene. Not to anyone else."

"Exactly. Such a smart girl you are."

"I'm still going to get you though." Vexen sighed.

"I know."

This was a short chapter.

In the 2nd chapter I forgot to thank Levidicus for reviewing. THANK YOU!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!!! It's up ::does the monkey dance:: Roll the disclaimer!!!

Zexion: Zero Wolfbane doesn't own KH2 or Organization 13. ::mutters:: Thank Kingdom Hearts…

Chapter 4: Zexion and Zero

Zero watched quietly as Zexion started making lunch. He always tried to teach her to cook but she never bothered to learn. Zero did, however, like to watch him.

"So what are you making?" Zero asked like she always did. Zexion continued working as he answered.

"I'm making some sukiyaki and for a snack, we have some chocolate cake."

"Is it wise to let Axel or Demy have chocolate cake?" Zexion was quiet for a moment. He sweat dropped.

"I see your point." Zero grinned.

"And do I have to mention Roxas?"

"I said I see your point so zip it." Zero stuck her tongue out at him.

"Baka," she muttered. Not one of her better ideas, as he whacked her with a frying pan. "OW!!!"

"Doesn't Saix teach you manners?"

"When he isn't berserk, yes. Yes he does." Zexion rolled his eyes, causing Zero to grin happily at the Nobody. She looked up to him more than anyone else. Zexion put some sukiyaki onto a plate and handed it to Zero.

"Food. Eat. Yum." Zero took the food and gave Zexion an interesting look.

"There were three 1 word sentences in that one breath. Wow." Zexion felt a grin on his face as Zero started to eat.

"At least you can count."

"HEY! ZEXION!" Zero yelled.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Zero. It's rude."

End

CERBERUS309! Big thanks to you for reviewing! I'm going to put the next chapter up when I get 5 more reviews. Please, because after the next chapter we have Axe and Demy's chapter!

Demyx: Yay!

Axel: Who's before us?

Saix::looms in the shadows, growling::

Zero Wolfbane: Saix is.

Axel and Demyx: Eep.

Zero Wolfbane: Anyway, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay maybe not 5 reviews but hey I got something! I love you guys for reviewing!

Saix::shivers:: Too… much… love…

Zero Wolfbane: Coming from the guy who wanted his heart back. Roll the Disclaimer!!!

Axel: Zero Wolfbane does not own KH2 or Organization 13. If she did—

Demyx: We'd have to kiss our freedom good-bye.

Zero Wolfbane: Do the Monkey Dance!

Zexion::Whacks her with frying pan:: Chill out.

Chapter 5: Saix and Zero, Teacher and Student

"Zero! Do not fall asleep!" Saix snarled as Zero's sleepless body started to flop.

"But Saix-san, I was up all night playing with Luxord! He's a sore loser." Zero groaned. Saix glared at her. She silenced herself quickly and sat up. A mad Saix meant a berserk Saix, which is very bad.

"Still. It is rude to fall asleep when I'm teaching." Zero rolled her eyes when he turned away. "Now. Who do you tell the truth to?"

"Anyone but Marluxia and Larxene because they are stupid." Zero said, dragging out the last word. Saix nodded.

"Very good. Are you allowed to play with our weapons?" Zero thought quietly for a moment.

"Only if you let me." Saix nodded.

"So, true or false. You should not bug Xemnas."

"Oh very true. It's a bad idea to bug Manse—I mean Xemnas." Saix's eyebrow rose for a split second before he decided to ignore it. Zero sighed in relief, quietly.

"You can give Demyx, Axel or Roxas candy?" Zero's eyes widened.

"FALSE! NEVER DO THAT!!" Zero said, shivering from the images of a hyperactive Axel, which is quite scary. Saix smirked slightly and walked towards the door. Zero looked at him. He glanced at her and she instantly stood and ran to his side by the door.

"Very good. You've done well."

"Thanks, Saix-san." Saix opened the door, causing Zero to look surprised.

"Now go take a nap or something." Saix told her, with a slight smile on his face. Zero's eyes lit up.

"THANK YOU!" Zero yelled, glomping Saix then running into the hall towards the darkness that led her to her room. Saix sighed heavily and turned away.

"That girl… She just isn't evil."

End

I'll settle for one more review before I put up Axel and Demyx's chapter.

Axel/Demyx: WE'RE UP NEXT!

Zero Wolfbane:has an ice pack on head:: Owie…

Zexion: You deserved it.

Zero Wolfbane: Anyway, review so that you can see Axel and Demyx!


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is. AXEL AND DEMYX'S CHAPTER!!!!

Roxas: And I'm not in it?

Zero Wolfbane: You get your own chapter, Roxy, baby.

Axel: Don't call him that. :reads over chapter's title: WAIT A SECOND?!

Zero Wolfbane: Let's use someone new! Xemnas! Roll that Disclaimer!

Xemnas: Zero Wolfbane does not own We of the Organization nor Kingdom Hearts 1+2. BUT I WILL RULE YOU ALL!!!!!

Chapter 6: Moron Trio Axel, Demyx and Zero (Non Yaoi Version)

"Come on, Axel! Dance with us!" Zero said as she danced to Demyx's lovely music. Axel glared at both of them. That made Zero stop dancing and Demyx stop playing.

"Oh be quiet." Axel snarled. All of a sudden, Zero became dramatic.

"Demyx! It's just as we feared! The rumor is true!" Demyx smirked widely, earning a look from the confused Axel.

"Oh yes," he said with equal drama. "It is! It is!"

"What is?" Axel asked, suspiciously. "What rumor do you mean?" Demyx and Zero looked at each other, smirking, and then got into his face, making him blink.

"The rumor that: You. Can't. Dance." They chorused. Axel's eyes widened slightly.

"I-I can too dance!"

"Prove it." Axel growled and looked at Demyx, who squeaked and hid behind his sitar.

"Play something, Demy. Anything."

"Uh okay, Axel." Demyx said. Zero rolled her eyes. Since Roxas had started hanging around with Namine, Axel and Demyx were getting to be closer friends. And Demyx, being the non combative person he is, always lets Axel push him around. But that's only because Axel is his protector, like he was for Roxas.

Demyx started playing some techno music as Zero started to dance. Axel took a deep breath and followed Zero's lead. He was dancing and quite well too.

"Keep on dancing Axe!" Zero said as she started twirling and doing flips. Axel smirked and did a few flips and tricks himself. They got so into it, they started to mirror each other's moves. Demyx was watching in amazement as his two friends danced to the music he made. He decided to make a water clone, who immediately started playing the song. Axel and Zero pulled him to his feet and he joined the dancing frenzy.

"Woo hoo!" Zero sang as she did a cart wheel.

"Yee hoo!" Axel and Demyx sang back as they joined the cart wheels. Xaldin, Xigbar and Xemnas walked into the hall and watched the younger members danced. As the music stopped, Zero found herself on the ground, tired.

"Well someone needs a nap." Xigbar said, making Demyx and Axel laugh. Zero tried to glare but she didn't have the energy. Xigbar smiled slightly and lifted her up.

"Now, you don't have to be afraid to dance, Axe." Zero said as she was carried off.

"No. I don't." Axel turned to Demyx. "Let's go see what's cooking, Demy." Demyx nodded happily and followed his friend.

End.

Yaoi version of this chapter will come at the end of this series

Axel: Why must one of the Bonus Chapters be yaoi?

Zero Wolfbane:Sighs:: Axel, Axel, Axel.

Maxis: speaking in his Scottish accent which I forgot to mention:: Blah, blah, blah.

Zero Wolfbane: Leave thinking to the professionals.

Maxis: Yes.

Zero Wolfbane: Like me.

Maxis/Axel/Organization 13:Stares::

Zero Wolfbane: ….Shut up.


	7. Chapter 7

I based this chapter on a true story that happened with me and a friend of mine. I really bug him too much about that. If he reads this, I am sorry.

Axel: Why…Why did you do this? And without me being there to watch!

Zero Wolfbane: Hey, you're the one who wanted a nap. I could've woken you up but I like my life. Unlike Demyx apparently.

Demyx::is covered in bruises:: I didn't know Axel was napping.

Zero Wolfbane: ….Anyway. Luxy, roll the disclaimer.

Luxord: Zero does not own Organization 13 or KH2…I hate you.

Zero Wolfbane: Yeah, I get that a lot.

Chapter 7: Card Game, Zero vs. Luxord

"So what's the name of the game?" Luxord asked Zero as he shuffled the deck. Zero thought for a moment.

"It's War," she told him.

It was an easy win for Luxord.

"You cheated." Zero said calmly as she shuffled the deck.

"I don't cheat little lady. I'm just good like that."

"Next game."

"I call Texas Hold'em."

Another easy win for Luxord.

"And you shuffled the deck. So I had no way to cheat." Luxord told the frustrated girl while shuffling the deck.

"That's true." She admitted. "But still…"

"Come on, next game." Zero was quiet a moment before smirking evilly.

"I got a game we can play."

Luxord and Zero played for a while. The game ended in a loss…For Luxord!!

"You cheated!" Luxord declared.

"You shuffled the deck. How could I cheat?"

"You did somehow!" Zero sighed.

"Luxord, you can't cheat in go-fish."

End

Axel/Demyx/Roxas/Zero Wolfbane::Laughs Luxord::

Demyx: You lost to a girl!! 

Zero Wolfbane:Stops laughing:: What?

Demyx: Uh…I mean…Hi?

Zero Wolfbane: Here's a question. Who kicked your ass using Sora when she played KH2?

Demyx: …..You.

Zero Wolfbane: Thank you. A review would be great! Cause Marly and Larxene are in the next chapter…If anyone cares about the non-important nobody woman.


	8. Chapter 8

Zero Wolfbane: Thanks for the reviews! Time for Marluxia and Larxene.

Marluxia: Why is it that in chapters before this, you treat me like I'm an idiot?

Zero Wolfbane: I hated you before. And now, I realize that I hate Larxene more.

Larxene::sparks::

Zero Wolfbane: Don't you spark at me! Roll the Disclaimer.

Larxene: Zero Wolfbane doesn't own KH2 or Organization 13 but she should still d--.

::A giant plant eats her::

Zero Wolfbane: Thanks Marly. Here's the show!

Chapter 8: Marluxia, Larxene and Zero

"Marly!!" Marluxia looked up from his flowers to see Zero, running to see him.

"Morning, Sunshine," he said smiling at her. Zero looked around at the flowers in Marluxia's garden, of death at times.

"You take really good care of your flowers, Marly. They are so beautiful…" Zero told him, in awe of the beauty around her.

"Thank you. It means a lot that you'd say that."

"MARLUXIA!!!! PUT YOUR STUPID FLOWERS DOWN AND COME HELP ME!!!!" Zero winced at the sound of Larxene's loud and shrill voice. Zero looked at Marluxia, who sighed.

"Well. At least I know you like my flowers." Zero nodded and giggled. Larxene stormed into the room, to them.

"Marluxia!" She snarled. "We have work to do." She looked at Zero, eyes narrowed and severe. "Brat."

Zero's eye twitched slightly but she smiled and said, "Hi Larxene. How are you?"

"Fine." Larxene glared at Marluxia again and then she walked off. Zero looked at Marluxia as if saying 'May I..?'

"Go ahead." He told her. Zero smirked and slammed her foot into the ground. A root suddenly grew large enough for Larxene to trip over it and she fell flat on her face. Zero and Marluxia tried very hard not to laugh as she yelled in anger, brushing herself off. "Nicely done." Marluxia said, smiling at the younger girl.

"Thanks. Hey, you want some tea? I heard Zexion's making some." Marluxia's eyes lit up slightly.

"Sounds good to me." He held out his arm to her. "Shall we, Princess of the Night?" Zero smiled and took his arm.

"Yes. Let's go, Marly." And so they left the crying Larxene to get some tea and talk to Zexion.

End

Zero Wolfbane: Well that's it! I hope I get a review for this. That's NOT from my best friend.

Axel: Why not?

Zero Wolfbane: Because, as much as I love her opinions, I'm more than willing to hear others opinions. So please review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Zero Wolfbane: Roxy Baby! It's your turn!

Roxas: YAY!

Axel: Don't call him "Roxy Baby."

Zero Wolfbane: …Don't make me get Reno in here.

Axel: …

Demyx: I guess he doesn't like Reno.

Zero Wolfbane: Roxas! Roll the Disclaimer!

Roxas: Zero Wolfbane does not own anything about Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2. ::Reads another note card:: Oh and warning, cutesy chapter. "Cutesy"?

Chapter 9: Roxas and Zero (Probably the longest chapter)

Roxas looked at the starless sky of the World that Never Was, as Zero walked to him. She sat beside him as he stayed still.

"Hey, Roxas," she said.

"Hey." Roxas whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Are you feeling out of it, Rox?" Rox was her pet name for him. He didn't mind, really. It was nice to have something of a big sister.

"No." Roxas had lied, but Zero could tell. She leaned back.

"Did you hear? Xigbar and Xaldin are fighting again." Roxas looked at her, a surprised look on his face.

"Why?"

"Because Maxis stole Xigbar's gun and Xiggy thought it was Xaldin." Hearing this made Roxas laugh out loud. Zero smiled as he sat up.

"Thanks, Z."

"What for?"

"I was sort of depressed." He smiled. "I'm glad you're around."

"Little brother, I'm glad to be around too. Why were you sad?"

"How can I love someone without a heart?" Zero blinked.

"Well, you have friends. Doesn't friendship come from the heart?"

"I guess but…"

"Technically, you do have hearts. Just not like mine. You have half hearts, incomplete yet full." Roxas stared at her as she stood. "If you need love advice, I suggest talking to Marly. Surely he knows a thing or two about romance."

"But I don't think Marluxia goes out with Larxene." Zero was silent as she stared at him. She cleared her throat.

"Just because he doesn't have a girlfriend doesn't mean Marly doesn't understand love." Roxas blinked then put two and two together. Not a good idea for someone so young.

Zero led Roxas down the halls of the castle towards Marluxia's room. Axel and Demyx were talking outside it, in an annoyed fashion.

"Axe, Demy. What's going on?" Zero asked as she and Roxas walked to them.

"Oh hey, squirts." Axel said, grinning. "Marluxia and Zexion are in a 'meeting'." Roxas' mouth dropped as he stared at them in absolute shock.

"What's with Roxas?" Demyx asked.

"I think Axel just made him go bye-bye." Zero told him. She knocked on the door. "Children entering!!" There was some shuffling behind the door. Zero smirked widely and beckoned Roxas to follow. He did as she opened the door. Marluxia was on the couch as Zexion sat at the table. Both of them had messed up hair and their clothes were more wrinkled than usual.

"Hello," Marluxia managed to squeak.

"Hey, Marly. Zexion. Roxas needs some advice on romance. And since you're good with that stuff, I figured you could help him." Marluxia glanced at Zexion, who buried his face in his cook book to hide his chuckling face.

"Zexion, are you laughing at me?" Zexion looked up with his usual serious face when Marluxia asked him that.

"Of course not." Zero shook her head.

"Advice now, please?"

"Vexen was right, Saix does teach her manners." Zexion commented, making Marluxia chuckle. Zero glared at him lightly.

"Well…" Marluxia began. "I suppose when you're in love, you act very goofy around the person you like."

"Like how Saix gets around the superior?" Roxas asked, innocently. Zero froze and shivered.

"I'm mad that you said that."

"Uh, yes. Like that only different." Marluxia said, glancing at Zexion every so often. "They best way to show the person how you feel is to be yourself and open up to them, like you would to your friends."

"Then how is love different from friendship?" Roxas asked.

"Well…"

"Marluxia, you're giving us a headache!" Zero groaned.

"Then you come up with a definition of love. You did live in a world full of love, didn't you?" Zexion snapped.

"Someone's cranky…and love has no definition. You just know it's there. Heart or not." Marluxia nodded, agreeing with her statement.

"You're right. That's what love is. Sometimes you just need to come out and tell someone that you love them…" Marluxia said.

"And most times, they'll say something similar in return…" Zexion finished. Roxas looked at his feet then nodded to his friends, his family.

"Thanks you guys. That was really good advice. I owe you." Zero smiled as Marluxia and Zexion nodded. Roxas walked out the door.

"Who do you think he likes?" Zexion asked Zero.

"I don't know. My guess…"

"Namine!" Namine turned to see Roxas.

"…is that it's someone of great importance to his life."

End

Zero Wolfbane: AWWWWWWWWWWW. That was cute. Odd since I usually prefer just comedy.

Axel: You're writing cutesy stuff now?

Zero Wolfbane: If you want I can write some Axel Demyx fluff.

Axel/Demyx::looks at eachother:: Okay.

Zero Wolfbane:faints happily::

Marluxia: Zexion, why does she always pair us together?

Zexion: Not sure.

Maxis: It's because she's a yaoi fangirl.

Zexion: Seriously?

Maxis: You didn't notice that picture of Ban and Ginji from the Getbackers on her wall?

[I don't own Getbackers but I seriously have a VERY YAOI IMPLIED poster of the two main characters. HOT X3

Zexion: …

Marluxia::Shudders::

Zero Wolfbane: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Axel: How the hell did you wake up so fast?


	10. Chapter 10

Zero Wolfbane: Well! Now that Zero has had her moment with the separate members. It's time for some group comedy.

Axel: I want my rice cake!

Zero Wolfbane: Ah practicing for the chapter huh?

Axel: What are you talking about?

Zero Wolfbane: Le sigh. Marly! ROLL THE DISCLAIMER!

Marluxia: Zero Wolfbane does not own KH2 or KH1. Or we of the Organization.

Zero Wolfbane: Thank you!

Chapter 10: Lunch Time with Organization VIII

"LUNCH TIME!!!"

Everyone in the Organization was at the table, ready to eat Vexen's homemade lunch. Zero and Axel were, as usual, fighting over who got the last rice cake while Demyx and Roxas split it. Namine was sitting with Xigbar and Xaldin, to protect her from Saix and Larxene. Marluxia was helping Vexen bring the food in. Zexion was drinking his tea as Lexaeus was reading his manga. Luxord didn't even bother to come down to eat, which annoyed Xemnas to no end.

"Hey!!" Axel and Zero yelled at Demyx and Roxas. "YOU TOOK MY RICE CAKE! 'YOUR' RICE CAKE! IT'S MINE!!" Demyx and Roxas laughed as Zero and Axel continued tackling each other.

"We have more you know." Vexen said, putting more rice cakes down in front of the fighting duo.

"Namine, you want anything else that you can't reach?" Xaldin asked.

"I'm fine." She said, quietly. Larxene and Saix looked ready to attack her.

"Down, Saix, Larxene." Xemnas said as he started to drink his tea. They stopped and obeyed. For the moment at least. Marluxia sat down next to Zexion who smirked at him. Vexen went upstairs to give food to Luxord.

"I HATE YOU!!!" Zero yelled as her katana was summoned to her side.

"I HATE YOU MORE!!!" Axel yelled, his chakram appearing in his hands.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!!!!!" Xemnas yelled above the noise. Everyone froze. Zero and Axel's weapons disappeared as Demyx and Roxas dropped the food that were about to get into their mouths. Xigbar and Xaldin looked shocked as Namine blinked wildly. Saix and Larxene were scared as could be. Marluxia and Zexion stared at him blinking in surprise.

Suddenly Vexen lead Luxord, who gave a loud yawn, into the room. Everyone looked at Luxord as he looked around.

"What? Do I look that bad?"

Silence. Suddenly, Zero started chuckling, followed by Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Namine. Soon, the whole room had burst into laughter. Luxord was looking shocked and confused as everyone laughed insanely. Zero was on the floor with Axel holding their guts. Roxas and Demyx were banging their fists on the table. Xigbar and Xaldin laughed wildly as Namine's giggle started. Oddly enough, Saix, Larxene and Lexaeus were laughing insanely. Marluxia and Zexion were holding their hands to their mouth, to stop their laughing. And Xemnas? Well he was being Xemnas. [Xemnas: Why am I here with these psychos?! Luxord and Vexen exchanged glances.

"What did we miss?"

End

Zero Wolfbane:giggling:: That was funny.

Axel: Why were we laughing?

Zero Wolfbane: ….I don't know. I just thought it'd be funny.

Demyx: Ugh.

Zero Wolfbane: Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Zero Wolfbane: OOOOOH! I like this chappy!

Axel: How exciting for you.

Zero Wolfbane: Aren't you excited?

Axel: No.

Zero Wolfbane: WHY NOT?!

Axel: Because I don't need anger management.

Zero Wolfbane: …No comment. ROLL THE DISCLAIMER!!!

Sora: Zero Wolfbane does not own KH2…Why am I here?

Chapter 11: Anger Management with Marluxia

"So what are you guys in for?" Zero asked as she, Saix, and Axel sat in the giant room.

"I enjoy my job too much." Axel said growling.

"I have too much anger." Saix said, annoyed.

"What about you?" They both asked her.

"Apparently I explode at random moments." Marluxia walked in.

"Hi all. I hope you guys can get through this anger management class easily." Suddenly Zero blew up into flames. Marluxia and the others looked scared as she blinked, her skin burnt. "Zero…sweetie. Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay….YOU PERVERTED FLOWER LOVING FREAK?!" Everyone gasped in shock. Zero NEVER disrespected Marluxia.

"You do explode at random. We'll have to work on that…"

The whole class went something like this…

"ZERO! DON'T YOU DARE LIFT THAT DESK!!"

"SAIX! PUT YOUR HAMMER DOWN!!!"

"AXEL!!! IF YOU BURN THAT THE SUPERIOR IS GOING TO PUNISH YOU—Okay so you don't care about that…"

After two hours, Zexion walked past the room, partially to check on Marluxia. Marluxia crashed through the door into Zexion.

"Marluxia, what are you doing?"

"THEY'RE CRAZY I TELL YOU!!!!" Marluxia declared.

"DIE YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!!" Zero shouted as she tackled and beat Saix and Axel to near death. Suddenly the clock rang out, to show it was 5.

"DINNER TIME!" The three of them shouted before skipping merrily to the dinning hall. Marluxia looked at Zexion.

"I'm not that hungry." He said. Zexion nodded and took him to his room.

End

Zero Wolfbane: And you say you don't need Anger management!

Axel: Shut up.

Sora: Um why am I here?

Zero Wolfbane: Because I want you to be. Deal with it.

Sora: Yes ma'am.

Zero Wolfbane: Please Review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Zero Wolfbane: pouts

Axel: What's wrong now?

Zero Wolfbane: I don't like That Old Dinosaur in this chapter.

Vexen: Who're you calling old!

Zero Wolfbane: SORA! ROLL THE DISCLAIMER!

Sora: Zero Wolfbane doesn't own KH2 or Organization 13…Um Are you feeling okay?

Zero Wolfbane: Ask me after the chapter.

Chapter 12: What kids are good for

"AXEL!" Zero and Roxas called as Demyx and Maxis carried cleaning supplies after them. It was their turn to clean the castle since [checks chart to see who's turn it is Vexen got sick with the flu. They called out again. "AXEL!"

"You know he's not gonna come out," Demyx said.

"Then he leaves me no option." Zero said. She turned to Maxis. "Maxis, please go get Namine."

"Why Namine?" Demyx asked.

"Axel is the protective, yet psychotic older brother. And he is very protective of Namine. And Roxas… And you, Demyx….and I guess me."

"Oh. Makes sense."

"Yeah. And he can't say no to us…well he's says no to me…and to Roxas…But not to you and Namine." Zero took the supplies from him and dropped them onto Maxis when he returned with the younger nobody. "Okay you guys. Call for Axel."

"Okay…" Demyx said. "Axel! Come on, man! We need your help!"

"Axel, please!" Namine called out. A few moments passed before Axel appeared in front of them.

"I loathe you, Zero."

"Love you too, big brother."

"So why did you decide to make the kids do the chores?" Xigbar asked as he, Vexen and Xaldin were at the bar in the castle (they have everything!).

"Because that's all these kids are good for. Doing chores that we don't want to do." Vexen answered.

"You do know that the Superior's going to kill you, right?" Xaldin asked.

"Yes. However, he doesn't need to know."

Suddenly Xemnas burst through the door, angry as all hell. Vexen cringed.

"Vexen… Why are my assassin, my key wielder, my lovely witch, my nocturne, my dog and my new partner doing YOUR CHORES!" Xemnas asked (Possessive much?).

"Well you see, I uh…" Well, let's just say Vexen couldn't come up with a good excuse.

End

Zero Wolfbane: is happy again:

Axel: You just wanted Vexen to get beat up, didn't you?

Zero Wolfbane: happy hyper nod:

Demyx: Figures…

Zero Wolfbane: Anyway! I'm writing some more Yaoi-ness in the next few chapters. If you don't like the couples, ignore the chapters! Or pretend the pairings are different. Whatever. Just don't complain about it. PLEASE REVIEW! 

Demyx/Axel/Sora: Oo


End file.
